Psycho Personnel
by RawwrMage
Summary: Various drabbles of which the characters in Psycho Pass are the same, except that their personalities are those of the characters in KHR, or vice versa. Please do not drink any water, you might choke... (Irregular updates.)
1. Fenichia

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 1: Ginoza (Squalo) and Masaoka (Timoteo)

**This is a random story, and it's priority comes after my main fanfic, 'Protecting, Vice Versa'. So... I will update at random points of time. You all can also request which charcaters and which character personalities you want to mix together! Or vice versa. Hehe.**

**So... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Psycho Pass belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is regarding Timoteo's private jet, Fenichia, which now belongs to Ginoza. Also, it is set before Masaoka died, so Ginoza isn't an Enforcer yet.<strong>

* * *

><p>"VOOOIIIII?!" Ginoza screamed in the private jet plane, pointing the Dominator, which was in Non-Lethal Paralyzer mode, at his father, who was calmly piloting Fenichia. "HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE WITHOUT AN ACCOMPANYING INSPECTOR?"<p>

"I lied." Masaoka deadpanned, still concentrating on the scene in front of him, white clouds and a beautiful blue sky. "I lied that your permission was given to pilot Fenichia."

"VOOOIIII! YOU COULDN'T HAVE LIED!" Ginoza waved the Dominator frantically at the grinning old man, who was still calmly staring at the clear skies in his view.

"You have been proven wrong, for I have gotten onto this jet." Masaoka chuckled a little, and glanced at his son with a question being held in his mouth. "More importantly, how did you get up here?"

Ginoza blinked. How did he get up? Well, all he remembered was that he was drinking a cup of warm, soothing  
>English Breakfast, and suddenly felt faint. Before his world spun into darkness, he saw a blury image of an old man, grinning at him with cheeky intentions brimming off the side of his lips-<p>

"VOIII! YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

"I don't know! Really! All I remember is carrying my beloved son bridal style, up the jet, telling the security that I had your approval-"

"THEN IT'S YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT?! I'M GOING TO PARALYZE YOU NOW FOR PUTTING WORDS INTO MY MOUTH-"

"Hey, my dear son, if you paralyze me now, we'll both die."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? owo<strong>


	2. Cake

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 2: Kougami (Giotto) and Akane (Tsuna)

**This is really getting very random. Slight ShinAka, set when Kougami is still an Enforcer. This time, its Kougami as Giotto and Akane as Tsuna on this one topic. **

**Cake.**

**And other characters are interfering too!**

**Well, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Finally, their shift was over, and they could have a peaceful dinner without any interuptions.<p>

The table was filled with food items of many cultures; Pineapple Rice with a garnish of pork floss, warm Hot and Sour soup, Vegetables covered in rich Oyster Sauce... one can only say that their appetite was huge after skipping lunch to finish an important case.

Kougami eyed his boss, Akane, with slight wariness. Her tender lips touched the hot and sour soup, sipping it slowly... one spoon after another...

_Wait a minute! What am I doing, observing her like that?_ The black-haired Enforcer quickly turned his gaze back to his food, feeling slightly hot on his cheeks.

Only then did he realise he had gobbled it all up due to embarressment.

Akane titled her head slightly, finishing off her soup. "Kougami-san, are you okay? You look red." she spoke in an innocent voice, reaching out to touch his forehead.

"Are you sick?"

"...No, thank you very much."

"Okay then."

Akane drew back her hand, and both their attention turned to the table to eat the next item.

However, they were actually eating in the middle on concern for each other, and before they knew it, there was only one dish left.

Cake.

The glint in their eyes suddenly changed.

**"It's mine." **

Stab stab stab

"The cake flew up in the air-!" Suddenly a random Masaoka-san joined in the fray, being the hyper emcee, ignoring whatever back pains he had.

But of course, the competitors paid no mind to the sudden attention they were receiving. They steadied their stance, their state of mind, their forks-

"WHAT IS THIS?! THEIR FORKS SUDDENLY SPARKED WITH FIRE!"

Masaoka-san spouted with disbelief, still jumping around ("My back? No problem- ouchouch acheache.").

That's right. Their forks, just like the great 4th boss of Vongola who used forks as his weapons, were lit with a sparking orange flame!

"My descendant, I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

"Kougami-san, this cake is mine." (Sudden Hyper Dying Will Mode-!)

A flurry of fork movement was too fast for the video camera to capture! Even in slow motion!

"All for cake." Ginoza, the cameraman, facepalmed at the stupidity of the two. They could get cake anytime at 400 yen. Furthermore, there was still a wide range of cakes that could be bought at the MWPSB's restaurant.

Kougami read his thoughts.

"BUT THIS WAS ON OFFER AT 280 YEN!"

"WHO CARES?! IT'S STILL CAKE!"

"Obviously, the small value is the value in itself."

"STOP TRYING TO BE DEEP WHEN YOU'RE JUST BEING CHEAPSKATE!"

"MY SON!" Masaoka screamed out in the mike- "STOP INTERRUPTING THE FILMING PROGRESS!"

"Dad, you too-"

"HUSH! Oh- wait!" Dear ol' Masaoka-san noticed something about the filmed action; "Looks like both parties are getting tired from the duel!"

Akane and Kougami panted, still clutching tightly onto their forks, which flames were now flickering.

"My dear descendant, you're tired, aren't you?"

"This is just me needing more oxygen. I'll say you're more tired, aren't you?"

The emcee barged into the filming again- "Uwahh-! We really can't tell who would win? Who do you think, huh, huh?" He turned to the other spectators, eyes shining, eagerly expecting an answer.

Kagari held up a note, eyes narrowed, a serious aura surrounding him. "I bet on Akane-chan."

Another hand raised a 300 yen bill note. "Kougami-san!"

"Akane-san!"

"The raven haired dude!"

"Kanshikan-chan! *hearts*"

Ginoza held out a basket with his free hand, Akane's name on it. Of course, the bets for Akane poured into it.

The emcee held out a basket with the Enforcer's name. Again, money dropped in.

But there was a rebel!

"I vote for a third-party interception." Makishima held up a 1000 yen note, waving it around.

The workforce of the MWPSB stared.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

The antagonist stared at all of their eyes. "For now. Just for this special bet, it is reasonable to ignore me, yes?"

Well, it was reasonable. The main duelists were all going OOC, so why not?

The fork spar continued on for the next 2 minutes, the other relentlessly throwing out attacks at their opponent.

But while they were fighting...-

"I'm taking this."

Karanomori-san appeared with her infamous bust and cigarette, grabbed the plate, and walked out with style.

Everyone stared.

Akane and Kougami stopped in midair, noticing the disappearance of the plate.

They stared at the door.

"KARANOMORI-SAN!"

The two dashed out to who knows where, in a blind fury of their stolen cake.

The spectators, realizing there was no meaning to the match anymore, all left.

Even Ginoza-san.

Even the emcee. (Who gave up due to his back aches.)

Except Makishima.

He took the two pails, both filled with more than just a handful of notes and coins, and winked on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? owo<strong>

**(Edited 20/08/15)**


	3. Manga Book

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 3: Bermuda (Kagari) and Jaegar (Mika)

**For this chapter, its KHR characters with Psycho Pass characters personalities! Taking that Kagari is alive, of course... And as usual, any other intercepting characters have their original personalities. And they're still talking the same way as they do in KHR owo**

**So, enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Bermuda-sama." Jager stood, relaxed, as he observed his boss reading a manga book, legs stretched out on the couch, with more scattered manga books right next to him.<p>

"Yo Jager." Bermuda greeted his partner with a nod, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Interested, Jager peered into the book he was reading with so much interest, and he gasped a little.

"ISN'T THAT US?!"

"PRECISELY!"

"WE'RE FAMOUS, BERMUDA-SAMA!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Bermuda threw the manga book aside, as he and Jager started doing the hula.

* * *

><p>After they calmed down, they continued reading the manga book entitled 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' with the number '41' imprinted on its side.<p>

The Vindice boss flipped the page, only to see the scene where Jager cut off the arm of Xanxus.

"Did you know..." The baby with a hat taller than he himself started, making his partner lean closer.

"Yes?"

"You just made all Xanxus fangirls hate you."

Silence.

"Oh, I see. Please continue reading..."

The atmosphere became one without sound again as the baby wrapped in bandages continued reading.

Till he flipped the page again, only to see Squalo being stabbed by Jager in the heart.

"...Jager."

"Yea, Bermuda-sama?"

"...You just became the enemy of all Squalo fangirls..."

Taking silence as a soundless 'ok', he read the next few pages and reached the point where Byakuran gets pierced through the stomach through a slab of a real stone illusion.

"Jager."

"...Bermuda-sama?"

Bermuda turned his bandaged head at his partner, his eyes behind getting serious.

"You have 3 hordes of fangirls for each character wanting to kill you."

"...Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? owo<strong>


	4. Love

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 4: Ginoza (Lal Mirch) and Kougami (Collonello)

**DOUBLE UPDATE! This time its the couple, Collonello and the tsundere Lal~ And I hope your minds are active for this, because Ginoza and Kougami are going to act in a COMPLETELY different way from their original selves. Mostly GinShin (Ginoza x Shinya~) in this chapter XD Any other character that intercepts would have their original personality.**

**Well... enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"B-Baka!" Ginoza spun around in a haste, avoiding the gaze of the black haired Enforcer, who was grinning idiotically.<p>

Kougami leaned in closer, with the Inspector feeling his breath against his skin. "Well? Care to join us?"

Blushing slightly, the Inspector scurried a feet away from the smiling Enforcer. "Baka! Wh-Who'd join you?" he immediately rebuked, and said 'idiot' again, unknownst to himself. This peculiar cute action of hid earned giggles from the other Inspector and Enforcers.

Kougami jabbed his thumb at the group, opening his mouth to troll the male Inspector. "Them."

Silence.

Deciding to break the silence, Akane added in a low tone, giggles splitting some words up.

"Ginoza-san, why are you wearing a dress?"

With that, the whole group burst into manical laughter, with Kougami hiding his hands behind his back, trying to look cool by containing his chuckled as well.

"Wha..." The black-haired inspector processed Akane's words again, went through the word 'dress', and looked down at his clothes.

They were supposed to be of a smart, plain, black and white suit, with his coat on, and a pair of black and sleek shoes for work.

However, he was wearing a gothic lolita dress, golden 'x'es hanging on the layers. Besides that, the lauers also had cream coloured frills, and black ribbons every subsequent frill. His neck now hung a black, puffy ribbon, patterns sewn across the ends. The sleeves of the dress were those of a princess's; puffy and cute, except that in this case it was a hue of black to match the dress. The rest of his arm, except for his hand, was covered in a white arm warmer, mini ribbons near the top.

As for his shoes, he had somehow changed into a pair of dark grey boots, black shoelaces entangled on it, and was wearing 3/4 stockings, cute lace at the top of it.

Ginoza stared at it for moments, completely devoid of emotions and thoughts for that period of time. After that...

"KOUGAMI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! COME BACK!"

"WA ZAO LIAO! WA ZAO LIAO!" (**A/N: This is a mix of Singlish (Singapore English) and Hokkien. This means "I RUN!", and in proper English its "TIME TO RUN!"**)

The rest of Division 2 stared with amusement.

"You know, I could set up a sunset background right there and then." Kagari bemused, watching the scene with keen eyes.

"Maybe we could film them, edit it a little, and then make them slow down so that it becomes a lover's scene?" Akane added with a stout voice, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"My son can just pass off as a girl so easily~" Masaoka sang with a tone that was obviously off-pitched, dancing a little.

* * *

><p>Leave a review? owo<p> 


	5. Introduction

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 5: Kougami (Dino) and Mika (Tsuna)

**So... TRIPLE UPDATE! Its unexpected. I have so much free time now waiting for a certain parade I'm forced to participate. Though I'm pretty sure this is only going to be posted tomorrow. Because edits still need to be done on computer.** **But then this chapter is short :'(**

**So... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Hello. I'm Kougami Shinya." Kougami bowed in front of the new inspector which replaced Ginoza, Mika. "I believe you have heard about me from Akane." he continued, awaiting the response of Mika.<p>

Mika backed away, obviously shocked by the black haired inspector's introduction. "HIIIEEE! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Kougami laughed nervously, not expecting the scream. "Umm, I'm an ex-Inspector, Kougami Shinya." He scratched his head sheepushly, ruffling his fluffy, spiky hair. "I believe I have told you my name a few seconds ago." he added, putting an awkward chuckle at the end of the sentence.

Mika stoned, then quickly went into a 90 degree bow. "M-my name is S-shimotsuki Mika! N-nice to meet you!"

Kougami continued his nervous laugh, as he took a step forward trying to introduce himself to the inspector... "N-nice to meet you too- AHHH" ...which only resulted in a fall.

Without his collegues, Kougami was nothing but useless.

* * *

><p>Akane facepalmed looking at the failed introduction.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? owo<strong>


	6. Voice

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 6: Ryohei (as Yayoi) and Squalo (as Shion)

**A/N: Imagine it XD And if you can't, don't let your brain explode. This is on the topic Sing. Also, its TYL! Verse :)**

**So... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>As the two sat on a recliner chair, legs crossed and their bodies facing each other, Ryohei sipped his cup of tea and started the conversation; "Squalo. I believe we have yet to settle the argument."<p>

Looking up from his teacup, the Varia officer looked into the Sun Guardian's eyes, replying in a smooth, yet sleazy manner; "Voi, I believe so. Let's continue the matter." Putting the cup of tea down onto the tea saucer, before putting it on the table beside him. Standing up, he placed his hand against his chest, before opening his mouth;

"Voii~"

It was supposingly in the pitch of an octavo (Rather, the higher pitched 'do') but it was weirdly to the sound of a horse attempting to sing the same note.

This time, Ryohei put his cup of tea aside, before TRYING to sing a higher pitched sound than Squalo;

"Extreme~"

This time, it sounded like a dolphin that had just inhaled helium.

Now, Squalo took a deeper breath;

"Voii~"

Followed by Ryohei;

"Extreme~"

With each singing to the purpose of wanting to have the highest pitched voice.

"Voii~"

"Extreme~"

"VoiiI~"

"ExtremeE~"

"Voii-"

And their battle was interrupted by a highly annoyed Vongola and Varia boss, who had thrown a flying fork at each of their head.

"Trash..."

"Onii-san..."

* * *

><p>A sheet of paper was half crumpled on the Vongola Decimo's desk a few days later.<p>

"The Vongola is to compensate US$104 million in CASH for destorying the whole of-" and the rest of the words were covered up by creases.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? owo<strong>


	7. Pose

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 7: Akane (as Tsuna), Kougami (as Yuni), Ginoza (as Chrome/Mukuro) and Masaoka (as Kawahira)

**A/N: This is based on the topic Pose. Also, their roles are of the ones in KHR, so for now Ginoza isn't Masaoka's son and Masaoka is 400+ years old. And their talking patterns are also the ones from KHR. Do not be mindfucked. Oh, and I bought a Psycho Pass file. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Calmly sipping on his ramen, Masaoka looked at the lot; a couple of young kids dragged into the world of the crime and bloodshed. Well... calling them kids would be normal for him since he was over 400 years old...<p>

"Hey, you lot." he started, voice slightly muffled due to the ramen inside his mouth, startling the group who was nervously shifting around in a corner.

Kougami glanced up, answering the old man on behalf of the whole group; "Hai, Masaoka-san?"

Waving his chopsticks in the air, spilling drops of soup all over Akane's face, (HIIEEE! HOT!) he mentioned a question; "Since we're all like heroes or something, protecting the world from crime and all behind the scenes, don't you think we should set some kind of superhero pose or something?"

Ginoza tilted his head slightly, a tiny, cute and timid voice coming out (For his personality is of Chrome's, after all...) "A-anything..."

Masaoka started waving his chopsticks around in the air again. "How about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pose?"

Akane shook her head, displeasure on her face. "Of course not! I'm a female! How about Powerpuff Girls?" she rebuked, clearly displeased with the turtles running on two legs.

"No. There are more boys than girps, don't you see?"

"But Ginoza-san acts like a girl!"

Kougami pondered for awhile, before stating his idea; "How about the pose of Winx Club?"

**"DON'T YOU EVEN GO TO THAT POINT."**

Ginoza frantically looked at the arguing trio. Finally, his patience hit the limit, and he screamed out a sentence in a more manly tone than what he usually sounds like;

"HOW ABOUT WE COMBINE THEM?!"

* * *

><p>Finally, they decided.<p>

With Masaoka in front, Akane and Kougami at the sides, and Ginoza behind.

The leg position of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the arm position of Powerpuff Girls, and Ginoza being the exception of the only one in a Winx Club pose.

"...w-why am I the only one with a different pose?"

"Because you fit the role."

"Erm... anyway, why did we start this posing thing?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT, ASK YOURSELF!"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? owo<strong>


	8. Marks

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 8: Akane (as Xanxus), Yuki (as Squalo), and their other friend (as Gokudera)

**A/N: This happened a few days ago in my school. Also, its set when Akane, Yuki and their friend, in which we don't know her name, are still studying together. Its based on the topic 'Marks'. Enjoy the series of events!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

"VOOIIIII! AKANEEE! HOW DID YOU SCORE SUCH GOOD RESULTS?!" Yuki slammed her fist against the table, nearly making Akane's cup of tea drop, while attracting the attention of everyone around them.

Akane's eyes were hidden, but as she slowly raised her head, a dangerous glint filled her eyes.

"Trash. Don't make my cup of tea drop."

"VOIII! AS IF I DO CARE!"

Cue a hot, piping cup of tea at Yuki's head.

"Trash."

While Yuki was hopping around 'VOI'-ing,the unknown friend took out some dynamites from underneath her uniform and started shouting randomly; "THAT BASTARD TEACHER! I'LL BOMB HIM WITH MY DYNAMITES!" Flipping out a lighter, she lighted the dynamite sticks she was holding, making the whole canteen scream in fear.

Except for Akane and Yuki (who was still hopping around).

"Sit down, trash."

"HELL NO."

"Trash..."

The dynamites were at the brink of exploding, when Akane took out a pair of twin guns, and shot the flame.

It was lucky that the dynamites didn't explode, and it was also lucky that the bullets didn't hit anyone's body.

Akane looked at the unknown friend straight in the eyes, the same glint from just now, except that it was now double- no, triple the intensity.

"SIT, TRASH."

"...hai..."

* * *

><p>The teachers, who were at the location all along, shivered in the little corner they were hiding. They could swear that the smartest person in the university glared at their little corner for a moment, and mouthed a few words, before proceeding to spin her guns and pocket them into her jacket. Realising that her tea was now on Yuki's face, she went to take another cup.<p>

The couple of words seemed to be; "Watch out, trash."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? owo<strong>


	9. Doppleganger

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 9: Kougami (as Xanxus) and Hibari (normal)

**A/N: DOUBLE UPDATE! Again, this happened in my life, except for the fight scenes. Its pretty ironic XD Its based on the topic 'Doppleganger' So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. Psycho Pass and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by, there's someone who looks like me?"<p>

Akane held up a photo of Hibari. "There." she deadpanned, holding up the photo for a couple of seconds, before keeping it inside one of her many pockets.

Fingers pressed into the plastic cup he was holding, Kougami muttered out a word, menace swirling in it.

"Trash..."

* * *

><p>"Which herbivore looks like me?"<p>

Tsuna held up a photo of Kougami. "There." he deadpanned, holding up the photo for a couple of seconds, before keeping it inside one of his two pockets.

Fingers pressed into document he was holding, Hibari muttered out a word, menace swirling in it.

"Herbivore..."

* * *

><p>"For looking like me, I'll bite you to death."<p>

"Trash."

Hibari and Kougami both whipped out their weapons simultaniously, eyeing the other with much caution.

Tsuna and Akane laughed nervously by the sidelines.

"Kougami-san/Hibari-san... please stop trying to fight..."

Nope, none of the raven heads paid attention to the sentence. Instead, they did the complete opposite; start a fight. With the flurry of bullets and tonfa slashes, it was now impossible to stop the fight without Akane and Tsuna getting serious.

Well, that would only happen in the most extreme case.

"Why do you look like me, trash?"

"For stealing my sentence, I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH."

And the flurry if attacks continued.

Neither of them noticed...

The killer aura...

Coming from both the brunettes...

"Hibari-san.../Kougami-san..."

Cue a Dominator in Paralyzer mode and a Vongola Decimo in HDW mode.

Only then did the two ravens stop.

"...!"

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Kougami tested his muscles, and when he confirmed that he coupd move it again, he reached over to Hibari's hand... and chopped it lightly. Having felt the chop, Hibari grunted, and reached out to hit back with slightly more force.<p>

And so the dual exchanged blows, each hit harder than the last. Miraculously, the hospital room maintained its silence.

The silence, however, did not stop both the brunette's intuition/gut feeling.

A black-faced Inspector and a pissed to-be Vongola Decimo just turned around with a silent glare on their faces.

Well, that was enough to stop the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? owo<strong>


	10. Red Carpet (part 1)

Psycho Personnels

Chapter 10: Walking on that Red Carpet. (part 1.)

**Disclaimers: Nothing but the story line belongs to me.**

**A/N: I've been gone for long and I'm sorry (life is harsh on me right now.)**

** But lets just enjoy this moment of red carpet! Romance is in the air~**

* * *

><p>"YES! Welcome to this Red Carpet event!"<p>

The audience cheers like never before at this sentence. The air-conditioned concert hall was starting to feel warmer as the bright, white lights waved around continuously along with the crowd heating up! (Literally.)

"I am your host for tonight, Tsunemori Akane!" The brunette did a slight twirl, her white dress flowing behind her trail, earning more cheers from the crowd, especially from the males.

From behind the curtains, you could see two figures popping out.

_"Tsunemori-kanshikan. You, err... look- beautiful."_

_"Kanshikan. Wear that dress more often."_

Apparently the whispers came from one Enforcer and one supposedly-betrayed-the-Sibyl-System-but-he's-back-for-now dude.

Akane sighed. One step back. One intake of air-

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK INTO BACKSTAGE!"

With the shout, the mike started to screech, and everyone except for the enraged inspector winced at the ear-piercing sound.

Her eyes snapped back into her peaceful side.

"Ahh, errm. I'm sorry for the trouble, everyone."

She did her little spin again.

"Now, let's get back to the action! First up, let's invite Makishima-san up on stage! Please do come up without that bloody knife." With a slight smile, after passing the mike to the white-haired antagonist, she did a slightly eerie smile and with a wave, left the stage.

Makishima bowed.

"Hello there, I'm Makishima Shougo."

Sudden loud noises reverberated behind the scenes. Sweatdrops.

"Please do not mind the commotion behind, and just get on with the show."

He smiled breezily, making the air conditioner seem nothing more than a slight gust of air.

Of course this blew his fangirl's hearts out too. Kyahhhhhh.

"..."

"Err. Producer-san. What am I supposed to do again? I remember nothing being specified about my choice of actions."

"...JUST GET ON WITH IT BY DOING WHATEVER."

"...okay."

Standing up with a slight leap, he extended his left arm, proudly asking the audience before him; "Any questions for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. I'm this busy. For now Psycho Personnel will continue while Protecting, Vice Versa will be on a real long hiatus.**

**By the way, you can go ahead and ask Makishima-kun any questions. Just message me or what not.**

**Hope you enjoyed this,**

**RawwrMage (20/04/2015) **


	11. Red Carpet (part 2)

**Chapter 11: Walking on that Red Carpet (part 2)**

**A/N: Let's make this badass, smooth, and full of fangirls.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything but the storyline belongs to me. Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Psycho Pass character designs belongs to Amano Akira, while Psycho Pass belongs to notaminA.**

* * *

><p>Makishima presented to us on the plate that was his face the supposed "most charming smile he has ever made".<p>

"So, any questions for me?"

Silence.

The audience broke into chaos.

"OHHHH- WHAT'S THIS?! MAKISHIMA IS BEING FOUGHT OVER BY BOTH THE GUYS AND THE GIRLS!"

"Akane-chan...I have no idea what that is intended to mean..."

"I HAVE ONE!" A shout bursted out from the crowd of black, bobbing heads. The spotlight went to shine on the person with the question, while the rest of the audience fell in silence, realizing they didn't have a chance this time round.

His fringe was shifted to the side, with a slightly soft edge added to the tips of his hair. His eyes were a clear hue of a twinkling brown, and he scratched his lightly pink-tinted cheeks.

"I... how... how... to impress... someone... with...in..." he stammered and stuttered, ruffling his head at his loss of words.

"How to impress someone you like?"

Stopped ruffles.

"YES- THAT; wait- what am I saying?!"

The asker covered his face in a flash, however it was clear to see his face is full of red; even the tips of his ears were tinted pink.

A few laughs came out at first, then the men of the crowd started to give an applause, which slowly rose up in salute to the brave young soul.

Makishima simply laughed at the young soul. "You're making me feel old, being in love is in the distance. How to impress someone you like, I see?"

The red faced young man nodded again.

Our dear white haired antagonist stared at the floor for a short amount of time, before looking up (with slightly widened eyes) and stating bluntly;

"I'm not sure."

Backstage, the other main male antagonist (Season 2- Kamui~) facepalmed so hard his nose started to bleed.

The asker even stopped blushing to look blank-faced.

While the girls felt their heart skip a beat at the plain cuteness of the supposed cool figure. *nosebleed incoming*

He laughed for a bit, before continuing. "Well, in my case, I'll try to impress her with quotes from books, an example being- 'Mockingbirds don't do one thing but make music for us to enjoy, that's why it's a sin to kill a mockingbird.' " *quoted from 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by Harper Lee*

He chuckled for a bit- "Then I'll say this next; 'You're my mockingbird, my source of music even if the rest do not regard you so, and I can't have you perish at my hands or I shall have committed a crime.' "

*kyuunnn*

Mika went ahead to squeal at the (pick-up?) line, while Shion tried to say the line to her lover, resulting in her being smacked by said person.

The young asker's eyes became bead-like in confusion, and slowly nodded his head, whispering a small thanks before sitting down slowly. (Guys, don't use that line unless your girl knows the book you're quoting it from.)

Makishima simply went *pfft* for a bit, for he knew the mental state of the young man- not everyone would have understood what he meant.

It was the signal (or at least, for one person) to ask the next question. *eyes glinting with the power of 'The Zone'* (The Zone is basically a mode of super ultra power that approaches inhuman abilities.)

A paper aeroplane flew up from the bottom seats of the audience. Eyebrows raised, the supposedly dead antagonist picked it up and opened it.

"Makishima shogo, why you kill yuki,the friend of tsunemori akane.?! -Anime fan" ...was scribbled on it, and unknowingly, Makishima himself spoke it out loud.

The crowd went silent. That's right, you still can't forget the shit that he's done in season 1.

Akane herself went silent remembering that moment.

The white haired man put on a pair of reading glasses.

And whipped out a stack of papers.

"It was all in the script." *glasses shining* *hair flowing dramatically*

"..."

"...actually, that doesn't make you sound like a cool antagonist anymore."

A fuse went off in the whitehead's head.

"What do you mean, I don't sound like a cool antagonist anymore? Anyway, who said that-"

"It was me. The person you killed." Yuki stepped out, fanning herself with a yellowish brown coloured traditional fan, complete in a seppuku outfit. (Seppuku is a Japanese ritual suicide that involves slashing open the abdomen. The outfit is like a white kimono except that there's no ribbon.).

"Y...yuki-chan? You're not supposed to appear-"

"TO HECK WITH THAT! I need to affirm my presence!" She struck her chest in pride, snorting out her breath like some kind of gorilla.

"While we're at that, why are you in a seppuku outfit?"

"Because well-" the supposedly deceased friend of Akane paused- then went ahead to strike her chest again. "Because I'm supposed to be dead!"

"You just said that you needed to make your presence noticed!"

"But anyway," Yuki turned towards the sender of the paper aeroplane. "No hard feelings towards our antagonist yes? I'm still 'alive' ". She smiled, laughed a little, then headed backstage, still in her seppuku outfit.

The sender has his/her own reaction, but nonetheless the spike for Makishima's "cool antagonist" feel had started to drop rapidly. And the backstage protagonists/antagonists could feel that change, and they knew they needed to solve it.

And our dear seaweed-kun (Tougane Sakuya, first appearance in season 2 of Psycho Pass), threw away his pride to even set foot on stage!

In the next instant he turned back, his whole body decorated with seaweed.

And it was at that moment everyone knew how good the cool antagonist Makishima was compared to mama's boy Tougane-san.

"Well, time to start the hype again!" Akane sniggers, catching a phrase in her brain that, in her opinion, could totally start the mood again.

She smirked for a bit, and blurted out wholeheartedly through the microphone;

"The guys had their turn earlier, and after that smooth smacker, who wants to make use of this interview chance?!"

*the broadcast had to be stopped for a while due to an immense amount of screams and nosebleeds*

In the middle of the chaos, one notebook was sent flying to the stage.

The white haired antagonist approached it, and in it laid a question.

"Do you like black hair?"

He paused.

"Well, if you suggesting that I dye my hair black, I don't think I'd like it. I would lose by swag as a-" *hairflip* "-cool antagonist."

*CHEERING*

"AND YET AGAIN THE CROWD IS ROARING! MAKISHIMA'S INFAMOUS HAIR FLIP CAN CAUSE SUCH A STORM!"

"Kanshikan. Make yourself at peace."

Then another notebook flew in front.

"Then, do you like girls with short hair? w." Makishima read it out like into his microphone. (With the *kyun* sound for the emoji.)

And that was the start of eruption of the short-haired girls! (The long haired girls simply stared at their own hair, twirling it for a bit.)

The interviewed entered a thinking pose, his head bobbing to the side a little, his fingers curled up into a gun position and placed on his chin, with his mouth in a "ヘ" shape.

"...well," he started. "What matters is the inside, not the outside." The smooth antagonist answered with an answer equivalent to his smoothness, with a clean, white smile that curved up on his face. (Yet again resulting in fangirling all over the place)

And this time a paper aeroplane flew down, landing in front of polished white shoes that the interviewee had specially worn for the occasion. He picked it up, unfolded it-

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?! -Fi."

Makishima scanned it, and a small jerk went unnoticed, before waving his hand down, his expression swaying itself apologetically. "Unfortunately, love makes man have many desires which I find unnecessary, thus I'll have to turn your request down."

Without the question being read out, many were left in confusion, except for a few. One member of the audience, a short haired girl with blue, tinted glasses, showed a face of melancholy.

Akane jumped out of the curtains with a slightly blushed face of normal fangirls; "That wasn't even on a level of a request, yet our dear dead antagonist of Season 1 had it covered as good as he does when covering his unwanted tracks! It's to be expected, isn't it?!"

"A dead antagonist doesn't sound very good as my image thank you very much."

"What are you doing, Inspector, praising the intellect of the enemy..."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Blurted the emcee, this time without the microphone.

Ginoza pushed up his glasses, flashing them against the bright spotlights. "In fact, I think it does, making the whole season 1 rotate itself around him."

"I have no idea what's going on here but I guess it's okay ahahahahha~" Part of a sheathed sword appeared from backstage, sticking out from a noticeable point of the curtains.

"BASEBALL IDIOT, WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO REVEAL OURSELVES YET!"

"Gokudera-san, I believe you already have kufufufuFUFUFUUU-"

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death annoying pineapple-"

"HIEEEE EVERYONE STOP WE'RE STILL BACKSTAGE!-"

"Akane-chan, I think it'd be best if you hurry up and introduce the next interviewee." Our old and reliable Masaoka-san has lived up to his image, stopping this flurry of interceptions on stage.

"My back hurts, I need Salonpas (1)".

"You just ruined that very image."

"But well!" Akane cleared her throat, swiping out a cue card from who-knows-where, preparing herself to read the name on it. "The next interviewee is..."

She paused.

"...wait, I don't think we should."

It was some kind of cue for the hyper Kagari-san to pop up from a ascending platform below the stage, snatching the card from the announcer.

"Let me take over for a while, ne, Akane-chan!" He winked, and turned to look at the name on it.

"Eh... Mr. Superbi Squal-"

"VOOOOOOOOOOoooIIIIIIIIiiiiii- ack; *voigh* *cough*"

Despite the cracking voice at the back of that introductory shout, the front part still had most of the crowd cover their ears from that superb soundwave of a voice.

"Ahahaha, your voice hasn't been used a lot since the start of the show so it cracked, didn't it, Squalo?"

"SHUT UP, IDIOT DISCIPLE!"

Akane sweatdropped. "Yes, it's Mr Superbi Squalo." She gave a nervous laugh, taking away all the microphones from the stage before leaving.

"..well, let's give him some questions, shall we?"

* * *

><p>(1) Salonpas is a back pain reliever in the form of a big white plaster.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thus ends the Makishima area!**

**By the way, what Makishima means in the pick up line above is that the girl's presence brings him calmness and a feeling of pleasantness, just like how music gives that, and Makishima commits crimes in the Psycho Pass world while knowing his actions are crimes but thinks his actions are relevant to bring everyone's attention to the weakness of the Sibyl System, but in the line he doesn't want her to be gone from his hands, or he'd have committed something worse than the killings and using of people he'd done in Season 1 ;)**

**So if you have any questions to ask me or Mr Voi, just pm me or leave it in the reviews.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**RawwrMage (02/08/15)**


End file.
